De arroces y demonios
by polluela
Summary: Las cosas siempre pueden verse de otra manera. [GV Oneshot]


**De arroces y demonios.**

_por polluela._

* * *

El paisaje pereció ensombrecerse y el ambiente dentro del automóvil tendió a disiparse. Gohan colocó ambas manos en el volante y relajó los hombros en un suspiro, concentrándose por totalidad en el camino. En tanto, a su lado, y casi imperceptible, Videl cruzó los brazos y descansó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, reflexionando. 

Pensó lo veloz que había pasado la tarde. Ya nada parecía tener un parámetro concreto, ni siquiera las visitas programadas y las horas junto a la familia Son. Todo daba a entender que mientras mejor fuese el momento, más veloz transcurría el tiempo. Por consiguiente, pasó la mano por el vidrio humedecido y contempló como la tarde ya parecía acabar. El único sonido constante en el interior del auto ahora pasaba a ser la radio, que luego de minutos de transmisiones fallidas, comenzaba a emitir algo definido. Eso era un claro indicio que se acercaban ya al sector urbano, dejando atrás el área rural, propia del distrito este.

_"Si tú supieras  
Que tu recuerdo me acaricia como el viento,  
Que el corazón se me ha quedado sin palabras  
Para decirte que es tan grande lo que siento..."_

Videl alzó una ceja extrañada, desviando la vista y oídos a la radio que comenzaba a transmitir una canción con una calidad excepcional.

_"Si tú supieras  
Cómo te ansia cada espacio de mi cuerpo..."_

Por instinto, miró a Gohan. No supo explicar el por qué. Él seguía tan atento al volante como lo había visto por última vez. Uno de sus dedos índices, eso sí, se movía llevando un ritmo indescriptible, totalmente ajeno a la melodía que pasó a reemplazar el silencio.

_"Como palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma  
Cuando se queda tu presencia aquí en mi pecho..."_

De un momento a otro, la voz melancólica del cantante y el ritmo angustioso parecieron abrumarla. Era una estupidez, pero tanta sufridera había comenzado a hartarle de a poco.

_"Ven, entrégame tu amor  
Para calmar este dolor de no tenerte--"_

Videl cambió abruptamente la radio, tal como un reflejo condicionado mentalmente ante este tipo de situaciones.

-Hey... -Gohan reaccionó extrañado de inmediato- ¿Por qué...?

La chica suspiró para hablar, trivial. -Buscaré una más movida.

Ambos cruzaron miradas por un segundo, él intermitentemente, manteniendo la vista de frente, y ella, con un dedo apoyado en el botón de búsqueda del panel radial. Ante el repentino cambio de actitud del conductor, volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué...?

Gohan dejó caer su mano derecha en una de sus piernas. -Estaba escuchándola.

-¿Escuchándola?

-Ya sabes, puedo tararearla interiormente.

Soltando una pequeña risa, Videl volvió a cruzar sus brazos mientras sus ojos denotaron un brillo perspicaz. Agregó con ligereza. -No me digas que te la sabes de memoria...

-¿Y si lo hiciera, qué?

La joven apoyó su cabeza en el brazo derecho y, sin perderlo de vista, continuó las palabras explícitamente entretenida. -Vaya, vaya... Todo un romántico.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Gohan de colocar una mueca de poca certeza y dedicarle a la vez una mirada tenue. -Vamos, es solo una canción de amor... ¿Que hay de malo en ello?

-¿Qué hay de malo? -la muchacha repitió- En realidad, nada. ¿Pero acaso tanta maravillosidad no te extraña?

Fue peculiar el efecto siguiente, Gohan se quedó en silencio y echó un vistazo al retrovisor. Acto seguido, fue deteniendo el auto poco a poco aproximándolo a la orilla, para más tarde detenerse ante la mirada atónita de Videl quien hizo como si nada pasara. En realidad no era tanto lío, el camino que ocupaban para llegar a la ciudad casi nadie lo utilizaba, y ahora eso jugaba a favor.

El semisaiyajín volvió a sintonizar la radio en la estación anterior: la susodicha canción aún continuaba sin ninguna interrupción. La subió un par de desiveles más y cruzó los brazos en el centro para denotar un acto de concentración absoluta.

_"Si tú supieras  
Que es como un grito  
Que se estrella en el silencio  
Este vacío de tenerte solo en sueños  
Mientras me clama el corazón por ser tu dueño..."_

Videl iba a opinar, cuando Gohan la interrumpió bajando nuevamente el volumen. Juntó las manos en el centro y en una actitud exagerada, con claros planes de burla, rascó su cabeza diciendo.

-No siento nada _extraño_ al escuchar eso.

Ascendiendo la cabeza al cielo con una sonrisa perenne, la hija de Mr. Satán rozó su rostro con la mano izquierda. Lo miró intrigada, manteniendo la misma actitud y respondió.

-No me expliqué bien... Las canciones demasiado cursis no me agradan.

-Pues, defíneme cursi. -Gohan le devolvió la risa, curvando los labios con sutileza.

-Vamos Gohan, no me jodas más. -Videl volvió a subir el volumen por segundos, dejando que nuevamente la melodía los repletara, eso sí, sin cortar el contacto visual con su acompañante que parecía encantado ante el momento.

_"Si tu supieras  
Cómo desangran en tus ojos mis anhelos  
Cuando me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo  
Por entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro..."_

-Debes aceptar que eso es demasiado. -la chica arqueó las cejas orgullosa de la respuesta, bajando nuevamente el sonido.

-¿Demasiado? -Gohan replicó acercándose un poco más hacia ella- ¿Te refieres al 'me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo'?

-¡Por kamisama!, es muy sencillo... -siguiendo el juego y el nivel de la conversación, los dedos de Videl volvieron a aumentar el volumen.

_"Vén, entrégame tu amor  
Que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte  
Borra por siempre de mi vida  
Todas las lágrimas que habitan  
En cada noche sin tus besos  
En el rincón de mis lamentos..."_

-¿Puedes creer en eso?... -por segunda vez, todo volvió a quedar en silencio mientras Videl alzaba uno de sus brazos describiendo un movimiento indefinido- 'Te amo tanto que me duele el solo respirar', 'Cada vez que despierto, estás ahí', 'No podría vivir si tu amor'... ¿De verdad crees?

Entre risas, Gohan retrucó de inmediato. -Creo que estás cerrando tu mente. Es _solo_ una canción romántica... -acabó recalcando la frase, lo cual Videl retomó al instante.

-Pues es _mucho_ para mi. Me quedo con lo real.

La joven acabó asintiendo con los ojos cerrados, creyó dar el punto final a la conversación y de un momento a otro suspiró ganadora. El chico se mantuvo quieto y sin meditar en acciones, salió del auto como si nada hubiese pasado. La muchacha observó desde dentro como se daba una gran vuelta, acabando en las afueras de su puerta.

-¿Qué...?

-Sal un momento.

Sin estar convencida del todo, Videl volvió a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, contemplando aquella seguridad que emanaba ante cada pestañeo y que parecía convencerla a algo desconocido. Salió y cerró la puerta con un brazo, un poco desafiante, pero por sobretodo inquieta a lo que fuera que vendría. Podría dar por firmado que su novio era el único que se detenía a plena mitad de la carretera a debatir sobre temas extravagantes. No había nadie más que ellos, incluso la tarde perecía huir de tal momento. Solos como estaban, nada osaría en molestarlos, ni menos exigir explicaciones.

Gohan se apartó unos pasos tocándose misteriosamente la garganta, carraspeó ligeramente e inspiró profundo. Nuevamente Videl iba a interrumpir con reflexiones absurdas, pero antes de planificar una buena excusa para volver a casa, el primogénito Son la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos, tomando sus manos en las suyas para comenzar a bailar.

-Gohan... -Videl dio un respingo y se alejó ante el acto cometido.

-Tranquila... No te tenses, sólo... Estamos bailando.

La chica movió hacia ambos lados la cabeza ahogando un par de risas entre buscadas, decidió no pedir explicaciones y continuar lo que parecía una singular jugarreta. Descansó la sien sobre el hombro del saiya y contempló como Gohan comenzaba a tararear la canción recientemente escuchada directamente a su oído, que rozaba por momentos, con los labios masculinos e inquietos.

Videl se separó minúsculamente para observarlo de frente. Sin perder el ritmo, envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan quien depositó los suyos en la cadera de la mujer, y viéndose a los ojos, con una sensación terriblemente intimidadora, atrayente y cariñosa, él comenzó a murmurar.

-Ven, entrégame tu amor...

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente en un gesto auténtico y luminoso. Los labios parecieron petrificarse en el gesto y sus ojos se entrecerraron por un corto tiempo, tratando de descifrar que era lo que sentía en su cuerpo, a la vez que Gohan continuaba entonándole.

-... Para calmar este dolor de no tenerte... Para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos, para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre...

El estómago de Videl se revolvió por completo, y su espalda, ya más relajada, dio la sensación de querer derrumbarse enteramente ante Gohan. Por más que lo deseara, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran ellos. Intentó no caer rendida, pero tal era el complemento, que nada importaba más que ellos dos. Increíblemente, ella comenzó a cantar junto a él en un tono más dulce y propiamente femenino.

-Ven, entrégame tu amor, que está mi vida en cada beso para darte... Y que se pierda en el pasado, este tormento...

Nunca imaginó llegar a eso. Así. Finalizando a dúo una canción cargada de romanticismo y perfectamente armonizados.

-Que no me basta el mundo entero... para amarte.

Con las frentes unidas y en un encuentro indescriptible para aquellos que nunca se han enamorado, Videl tragó saliva sintiendo su cuerpo palpitante y a punto de reventar con emociones distintas. Gohan murmuró despacio, sonriendo con una ceja en alto.

-Veo que te sabías la canción...

En respuesta, la muchacha alzó la cabeza a modo explicativo. Era evidente que había encontrado la solución al conflicto. Era bastante sencillo. Todo radicaba en cuanto creyera en tales palabras, oraciones, actos y vivencias y por sobretodo, con quien las compartía. Miró a aquel hombre que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sintió como su instinto le exigía entregar todo lo que fuera de ella.

-¿Y?, ¿Suena cursi?

Videl negó con la cabeza. Tal como Gohan había explicado hace momentos anteriores, ya no había nada _extraño_ en sentirlo.-Para nada.

El chico sonrió nuevamente satisfecho y acarició una mejilla de la muchacha que aún lo observaba algo intrigada ante la resolución de sucesos y pensamientos. Ella volvió a abrazarlo con ímpetu para susurrar a su oído lo único veraz que se le vino a la mente.

-Te quiero.

Luego de lo pronunciado, Videl tomó su rostro en las manos y acarició las líneas de los labios de su acompañante con los propios. Acabó en un beso suave, sumamente cálido e íntimo. No supo como, pero creyó darlo todo. Lo abrazó con profundidad y pensó en nunca más interrogar a los que creían interpretar el amor.

* * *

**Freetalk:** He aquí uno de mis queridos cortos. Decidí tomar un pequeño descanso de mi fic 'Resiliencia', ya que estoy en un proceso muy importante de ordenar ideas, paranoias y boberías propias de fanwriter, lo cual me hace una ilusión impresionante. Esta historia nació un día que me interrogué a mí misma cual era la canción que, a mi parecer, era más romancera y pues, me pareció muy propia la discusión para mi querido par. Cabe decir que no es en absoluto mi estilo, pero de todas maneras es interesante platearse el dilema, especialmente el significado que toma la música cuando nos enamoramos. Je. El título vuelve a ser fruto de mi imaginación, en especial, dedicado a mis años mozos de fanatismo de Gohan y Videl XDDDD. Este cutre fic va dedicado a todos mis reviewers de 'Resiliencia', el cual continúo puliendo con cariño y paciencia. Cuealquier comentario se agradece .Muchas gracias chicos y chicas! Y a todos los que me leen, un gran abrazo, nos vemos! 


End file.
